UM MILAGRE PARA O NATAL
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Depois de vários anos separados, Harry e Severus se reencontram e começam um romance. Mas o destino às vezes joga contra. Poderam vencer a adversidade e conseguir realizar seu amor? Serão capazes de conseguir um milagre de Natal? Fic de Alisevv.
1. Um milagre para o natal Parte 1

**UM MILAGRE PARA O NATAL**

**Título: **Un milagro para Navidad

**Autora:** Alisevv

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 26324

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu

**Resumo:** Depois de vários anos separados, Harry e Severus se reencontram e começam um romance. Mas o destino às vezes joga contra. Poderam vencer a adversidade e conseguir realizar seu amor? Serão capazes de conseguir um milagre de Natal?

**Parejas: **Severus / Harry

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem) e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NA: **Esta história ia ser a resposta ao desafío 'Realmente es Navidad', proposto por 'La Mazmorra del Snarry', mas meu muso escreveu e escreveu e lamentavelmente não coube em um capítulo, assim que a subirei em duas partes.  
A idéia nasceu a raíz de um filme que vi faz alguns anos, 'Um assunto de amor' (Love Affair), protagonizada por Warren Beaty e Annette Bening. Não se puede dizer que seja uma adaptação, já que minha memória é muito ruim e só lembro duas cenas, algo que ocurre no meio do filme e a cena final. Quem tenha visto 'Um assunto de amor', seguramente identificará o parecido em ditas partes. O resto, é idéia de meu muso.  
A história vai dedicada com todo meu carinho a todos os membros de 'La Mazmorra del Snarry' e a todos os maravilhosos leitores que tem me acompanhado neste lindo ano.  
Desejo-lhes um Feliz Natal, desfrutem a história.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Um milagre para o Natal - 1ª Parte**

Harry Potter encontrava-se sentado em frente à lareira acendida, em seu pequeno, mas cálido, apartamento localizado na zona central da Londres trouxa. Seu olhar distraído perdia-se nos belos enfeites e nas alegres luzes multicoloridas que adornavam sua arvorizinha de natal, e os primorosos pacotes envoltos em papéis brilhantes que estavam cuidadosamente colocados ao pé.

Aos seus vinte e cinco anos, lembrava com certa nostalgia a tristeza de uma infância onde via tudo desde a distância, porque naquele momento nenhum dos enfeites ou dos presentes era seu. Agora sim, tudo lhe pertencia, embora de forma diferente, a tristeza persistia, pois não tinha a ninguém com quem comparti-lo.

Deu um suspiro e tomou um gole da xícara de chocolate que tinha esquecido na mão. Devia levar um bom tempo distraído porque o líquido já estava quase frio. Deixou a xícara em uma mesinha e se espreguiçou, pensando que talvez saísse para caminhar um pouco. Sendo natal, as lojas fechavam tarde, enquanto os compradores buscavam frenéticos os presentes de última hora. Poderia aproximar-se até Hyde Park, onde tinham programado um concerto natalino, ou ir à Trafalgar Square, que ficava muito perto, para admirar a imensa árvore de natal ali exibida.

Embora tenha rejeitado os insistentes convites de seus amigos, que iam celebrar o Natal em um luxuoso restaurante, a verdade é que não lhe apetecia ficar só em casa, assim que se levantou e se dirigia ao cabideiro para pegar seu casaco e seu cachecol, quando as chamas da lareira começaram a emitir uma luz azulacea: alguém estava a ponto de chegar pela rede flú.

Ficou observando, intrigado. Poucas pessoas tinham acesso direto a sua lareira, e se supunha que nesses momentos todos eles se encontravam jantando longe de sua casa. Ao momento, um loiro elegantemente vestido saia da lareira. Sem sequer cumprimentá-lo, ficou olhando as chamas, esperando. Instantes depois, estendia sua cuidada mão para sujeitar uma bela jovem lindamente vestida.

- Mione, Draco, o que fazem aqui? – perguntou Harry, olhando para seus amigos, interrogante.

- Não íamos permitir que ficasse aqui só no Natal – replicou a garota, por toda resposta.

- E se acreditou por um só momento nisso, é mais tonto do que pensava – agregou Draco, gozou.

- Disse que não queria ir.

E Harry falava com sinceridade. Todos seus amigos iam assistir em casais e a ele não lhe apetecia servir de vela... ou o que fosse.

- Tem que vir, Harry, é Natal – rogou sua melhor amiga. – Ademais, Draco convidou um amigo.

- Você também? – o jovem moreno olhou o loiro com reprovação. – Tudo bem Ron, Neville e até Blaise tinham tentado me apresentar a algum de 'seus amigos', mas você?

- O fiz obrigado – se defendeu o outro.

- Draco – o repreendeu sua noiva, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no braço. – Harry, não é o que pensa. É só que o amigo de Draco – explicou, cuidando-se muito bem de não mecionar o nome do suposto amigo – leva vários anos fora do país e não tem a ninguém conhecido. E é Natal.

- Sim, Hermione, sei em que dia estamos. E se não o soubesse, o repetiu três vezes.

A garota o olhou, suplicante.

- Harry, por favor, faça por mim, sim?

Ele a olhou e lançou um profundo suspiro de impotência.

- Vale, irei – cedeu ao fim. – Espere-me um momento e sirvam-se algo enquanto vou me trocar – pediu, ao tempo que caminhava até seu quarto.

- Potter, coloque algo elegante, embora só seja por esta noite – suplicou seu amigo loiro. – E pentei-se.

- Que te dêem.

Quando Harry desapareceu atrás da porta, Draco olhou fixamente para sua noiva.

- Não sei, Mione, tudo isto segue sem me gostar. Meu padrinho e Harry se odeiam.

- Correção, se odiavam – pontualizou ela, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. – Você os viu em nosso sétimo ano, enquanto Harry treinava para lutar contra Voldemort – não pode evitar um ligeiro estremecimento ao mencionar seu nome, apesar de que o monstro tinha morrido fazia anos. – Foram muito unidos naquela época. Se não tivesse sido pelo professor Snape, Harry não teria conseguido.

- É possível, mas isso não quer dizer que se caiam bem – argumentou seu noivo.

- Não se preocupe mais, amor. Verá que tudo vai sair perfeito.

- Tomara que tenha razão – Draco a abraçou com amor. – Senão, acredito que você e eu podemos ir nos preparando para morrer lentamente.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Ao entrar no local onde seus amigos os esperavam, Harry teve que admitir que o lugar estava muito bom. O jovem assobiou enquanto olhava para Hermione e Draco.

- Ora, isto é todo um luxo, como o descobriram?

- Ron e Blaise vieram jantar na outra noite – explicou Hermoine. – Ao parecer, a comida é esquisita.

- E pode-se dançar – agregou Draco. – E o melhor de tudo é que é um lugar de ambiente misto, pelo que vamos estar bem cômodos – nesse momento se aproximou o anfitrião do lugar.

- Boa noite, senhores. Tem reserva?

- Sim, a nome de Draco Malfoy.

O homem revisou a lista.

- Sim, aqui está – replicou sorridente. – Se me acompanham, por favor. Os estão esperando em sua mesa.

Enquanto caminhava entre as mesas repletas de pessoas que riam e compartiam felizes com os seres que amavam, Harry se alegrou que seus amigos tivessem insistido em que os acompanhasse. No fundo, ele também queria sentir-se entre sua gente. Sorrindo internamente, pensou que inclusive poderia suportar umas horas de conversa com o amigo de Draco.

Ao aproximar-se à mesa designada, observou a quem ali estavam. Ainda baixo a meia luz, Ron se via enrubescido, seguramente por algo que lhe estava sussurrando Blaise, quem estava inclinado sobre seu ouvido, e Neville e Luna escutavam atentamente o que dizia um homem vestido de negro, que dava as costas aos recém chegados. Harry o olhou com mais detenimento; o cabelo negro recolhido em um rabo de cavalo, o pescoço forte e os ombros largos. Por acaso? Sacudiu a cabeça, negando; não, não podia ser ele.

- Pessoal, ao fim chegam – a alegre voz de Ron o tirou de seus pensamentos. Girou um segundo o rosto para o ruivo, e para quando sua atenção regressou ao desconhecido, se encontrou com duas profundas lagunas negras que o olhava com detenimento.

- Senhorita Granger – escutou como Severus Snape começava a cumprimentar com cortesia.

- Professor Snape, que alegria que tenha retornado para Inglaterra – disse Hermoine, inclinando-se para dar-lhe um discreto beijo na bochecha, ao que o homem respondeu com um leve sorriso que deixou a Harry embobado; o rosto de seu antigo professor, definitivamente se transfigurava quando sorria.

- Draco – uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça a seu afilhado antes de fixar sua atenção em Harry. – Senhor Potter, me satisfaz vê-lo tão bem.

- A mim também, professor – respondeu o jovem, logo de uma pequeníssima duvida.

- Já não estamos no colégio, assim que penso que os títulos estão de mais. O que lhe parece se todos passam a se tutear? – propôs Draco.

- Me parece bem – um novo sorriso do homem e o coração de Harry deu um pulo.

Assintindo, Harry se sentou. Enquanto todos os demais conversavam amigavelmente, ele começou a lembrar seu sétimo ano, aquele tempo quando pensou que sentia 'certa' inclinação sentimental para seu intratável professor. Mas desde então tinham passado quase oito anos, não era possível que seguisse sentindo algo pelo homem... Ou sim?

O que sim era incostentável, era que os anos foram generosos com Severus Snape. Sua pele, antes pálida por passar tanto tempo preso no castelo, agora luzia com frescor e com um atrativo tom bronzeado. Seu cabelo se via suave e brilhante, para nada seboso, e seu sorriso agora mostrava uns belos dentes brancos.

Seus movimentos eram seguros e elegantes, exalando uma sutil e ao mesmo tempoesmagante masculinidade por cada um dos poros, e enquanto à seu caráter, também parecia ter mudado positivamente. Apesar de que seguia sendo irônico e algo distante, agora se via relaxado e até poderia dizer que 'quase' simpático, enquanto conversava com todos de maneira cordial e respeituosa, inclusive com Neville Longbottom.

Fazendo a um lado suas reflexões sobre o homem que se sentava a seu lado e que, embora por distintos motivos, para ele seguia sendo uma incógnita, Harry se uniu a conversa.

- Assim que vão se casar – dizia Severus meia hora depois, enquanto sorvia um gole de seu whisky e olhava para Blaise e para Ron.

- Sim, por sorte no mundo mágico não há tantas restrições como no trouxa – respondeu Ron, ligeiramente enrubescido.

- E para quando vão entrar no grupo das afortunadas vítimas da felicidade conjugal? – indagou, não pode evitar o tomzinho gozador.

- O casamento será para março – respondeu Blaise, entusiasmado. – Ron começa com seu treinamento com sua equipe de Quadribol no final de Abril e queremos nos dar pelo menos um mês de lua de mel.

- Fazem bem, porque depois... – Severus moveu a cabeça, negando.

- Vamos, padrinho, não lhes tire o entusiasmo deles – interveio Draco. – Que você não acredite no casamento não quer dizer que seja mau.

- Não acredita no casamento? – perguntou Hermione. – Por isso não se casou?

- Digamos que não encontrei uma pessoa com a que possa firmar um compromisso para a eternidade, meus pares não foram o que se diz estáveis – o homem deu um gole à bebida, enquanto, sem saber por que, Harry sentiu certo dissabor ante a idéia de que o outro não gostasse de compromissos.

- Nunca se apaixonou? – perguntou Luna, com sua eterna expressão sonhadora. – É tão lindo apaixonar-se.

Severus Snape meditou um momento ante a pergunta.

- Uma vez em minha vida estive a ponto de fazê-lo... suponho.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ele se foi – respondeu, cortante, mudando bruscamente de tema. – Este lugar é realmente agradável. É novo?

- Muito, Blaise e eu o descobrimos faz pouco tempo – comentou Ron.

- E é uma sorte, que já estávamos aborrecidos de ir sempre aos mesmos lugares – agregou Neville.

- Não exageram um pouco? – Severus os olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Londres está cheia de bons lugares.

- Sim, mas quase nenhum é de ambiente misto – aclarou Draco. – Há poucos lugares onde possam estar comodamente casais gay, como Ron e Blaise, com casais hetero como nós.

- Sim, já vejo o ponto – sussurrouSeverus, pensativo, antes de girar-se para Harry e sorrir de lado. – E o senhor Potter em que tipo de ambiente está a gosto?

O aludido sorriu, apesar do tom irônico de seu antigo professor, notava-se muito mais cordial do que era antes.

- Se o que quer saber é minha orientação sexual, – respondeu com um sorriso similar ao do homem, – só tinha que perguntar. Gosto de garotos.

O sorriso de Severus se ampliou ligeiramente antes de perguntar.

- Só os garotos? Um homem... digamos algo maior. Poderia ter alguma oportunidade?

- Dependendo do homem, – a expressão de Harry não mudou, embora lhe recorreu um calorzinho interno ante o evidente flerte, – por suposto que sim.

- Princesa, dançamos? – escutou-se a voz de Draco, e Harry e Severus desviaram a atenção para observar como a garota se levantava e dava a mão para seu noivo, para afastar-se abraçados.

- Também gostaria de dançar, Nev – pediu Luna, e ao instante, ambos partiam também.

- Dançamos também, amor? – perguntou Blaise, mas o aludido o olhou franzindo o cenho.

- Não me apetece, estive treinando todo o dia, me dói tudo.

- Só uma peça – insistiu o jovem moreno, olhando significativamente para seu par, tentando que entendesse, mas a sutileza não era precisamente uma das virtudes de seu ruivo, assim que buscou freneticamente uma forma de convencê-lo, – E se vamos até a mesa do buffet? A ver o que há de janta?

- Genial! – Ron se levantou ao instante, os olhos brilhantes, – Acha que me deixam provar um pouco?

- Com certeza, carinho.

Quando se afastaram, Severus e Harry se olharam e começaram a rir.

- Acredita que tentavam nos deixar a sós? – perguntou Severus, divertido.

- Não sei por que diz isso? – respondeu Harry, gozando.

- Definitivamente, a meus sonserinos lhes está fazendo dano estar juntos com tantos grifinórios, esqueceram a indispensável arte do dissimulo – tomou uma garrafa de vinho e encheu a taça do mais jovem e a própria, – Então, dadas nossas preferências comuns. Devo entender que somos um casal esta noite?

Harry levantou a taça e a levou aos seus lábios.

- Parece que a nossos amigos lhes ocorreu a peregrina idéia de que o fossemos, sim – declarou, divertido.

- Pois não acho que seja boa idéia decepcioná-los, ao fim e ao cabo é Natal – Severus tendeu sua firme mão ao jovem, – Dançamos?

- Dançar? Não, não, sou péssimo dançarino.

- Vamos, é mais fácil que fazer poções – o animou Severus, – O que acontece é que Minerva é péssima professora de dança.

- Como sabe que...?

- Que Minerva tentou dar-lhes aulas de dança em seu quarto ano? – completou o outro, risonho, – Porque a mim me tocou ensinar aos sonserinos.

- Não acredito – Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Só te direi que estive a ponto de envenenar os caramelos de limão de Dumbledore – voltou a tender sua mão, – Anda, a música é suave, só tem que deixar-se levar – ao ver que o jovem ainda duvidava, deu a estocada final, – Por acaso todo esse assunto do valor grifinório é pura fumaça?

- Vale, se te empenha, mas conste que te estou advertindo – tomou a firme mão e caminharam até a pista de dança.

Ao chegar à pista, Harry se deixou enlaçar pelos fortes braços que, rodeando sua cintura, o apressaram contra um corpo cálido e firme. Começaram a deslizar-se com algo de torpeza por parte do mais jovem, mas o homem o guiou com seguridade e maestria, e logo estavam dançando com certo grado de soltura, pelo qual Harry se relaxou.

Ao terminar a música, se deram conta que não desejavam voltar para a mesa ainda, pelo que ficaram na pista. Cada vez mais cômodos, Harry notou que Severus começava a estreitá-lo muito próximo do que seria o correto em dois simples amigos, mas não lhe importou. Como era muito mais baixo que seu par de baile, inclinou a cabeça e a apoiou em seu peito, recebendo como recompensa um leve suspiro e um abraço ainda mais apertado. Dançaram assim mais um bom tempo, até que se fez o anúncio de que estava aberto o buffet da ceia e se apressaram para retornar a sua mesa, onde seus amigos já os esperavam sorridentes.

O resto da noite lhe passou em um suspiro, ceiaram, conversaram e voltaram a dançar por muito tempo até que, ao redor das quatro da manhã, o movimento dos empregados lhes indicou que já era hora de fechar.

Enquanto todos se despediam na entrada do restaurante, Severus se aproximou a Harry.

- Gostaria de acompanhá-lo até sua casa.

- Se está disposto a caminhar – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes. – A noite está linda e desejo dar um passeio.

- Por mim, encantado, mas se não te importa, preferiria uma zona algo mais agradável.

- Claro. Aonde quer ir?

- Você só me abrace, eu guio.

- Vale, confiarei em você – ainda sorrindo, se virou ao resto de seus amigos. – Pessoal, amanhã conversamos.

- Aonde vão? – perguntou Blaise. – Há um lugar no Beco Diagonal que abre toda a noite, podemos seguir dançando. Não me digam que já tem sonho.

- Para mim foi suficiente por hoje – respondeu o jovem de olhos verdes.

- E para mim também – agregou Severus. – Vou acompanhar a Harry a sua casa.

- Bom, – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e emitiu um sorriso irônico, – é melhor deixar a estes dois chatos ir dormir. Nós vemos no Beco Diagonal – abraçou a Hermione.

- Harry, Severus, tenham cuidado – foi o último que alcançou a dizer a garota a estes antes de que ela e Draco desaparecessem. Momentos depois, todos os demais se despediam e os imitavam.

- Parece que esses gostam de festa – comentou Severus.

- Não tem nem idéia. Então, nós vamos?

Com um gesto, o homem abriu os braços e Harry se aconchegou contra ele. Segundos depois, ambos também desapareciam do lugar.

Quando chegaram ao destino, o jovem se separou e olhou ao redor. Tinham aparecido em um dos caminhos que bordeavam o rio Támesis. Desde o lugar se podiam ver os antigos edifícios, adornados com luzes coloridas, que se refletiam nas escuras águas do rio. Sem pensá-lo, Harry se aproximou ao gradeamento de proteção e admirou o magnífico cenário.

- É lindo – sussurrou, quando Severus se reuniu com ele.

- Sim, especialmente de noite. Quando trabalhava em Hogwarts e passava minha férias em Londres, todas as noites vinha a este lugar e passava horas admirando o rio.

- Soube que deixou de dar aulas em Hogwarts, por quê?

- Me cansei de cuidar de grifinórios torpes? – Harry soltou uma gargalhada e o outro continuou. – A verdade é que a guerra e meus anos de espião... – ensombreceu o rosto, duvidando, mas ao fim se animmou a seguir, – e meus anteriores anos de comensal, me deixaram muito marcado. Por isso preferi afastar-me de tudo e residir no mundo trouxa e em outro país, embora não perdi totalmente o contato com o mundo mágico.

Harry posou uma mão sobre a de Severus, que descansava no corrimão, e a apertou em um gesto confortante.

- E onde está vivendo agora?

- No Valle d'Orcia.

- Isso está na Itália, não?

- Sim, na província de Toscana. É uma casa antiga, herdada de meus avôs paternos. E tem um terreno muito grande cultivado com vinhedos.

- Te dedica a produzir uvas? – perguntou Harry, assombrado.

- Não, mais bem vinho – Severus tomou-lhe uma mão e começou a caminhar pelo caminho. Harry, logo da surpresa inicial, entrelaçou seus dedos com os do homem e se deixou levar. – Não tem idéia do útil que me resultaram os conhecimentos de poções para o desenvolvimento de novos vinhos. Agora estou fazendo um estudo sobre a influência da temperatura no processo de amadurecimento.

Harry o olhou e sorriu.

- Sim já dizia eu que era raro que estivesse longe de seu velho laboratório de poções muito tempo.

- E eu nunca pensei que te dedicasse a medimagia. Te via mais como o auror estrela do Ministério.

- Sim, isso queriam alguns, mas como você, eu também vi muita crueldade, assim que preferi dedicar-me a curar que a matar. E embora estude em uma universidade mágica e trabalhe em São Mungos, preferi viver na Londres trouxa. Assim posso fazer o que estamos fazendo agora, passear sem que ninguém note minha presença.

- E agora pensa estabelecer-se e converter-se em um medimago barrigudo e burguês?

Harry soltou uma alegre gargalhada.

- Por Merlin, nem burguês nem muito menos barrigudo. Quero me especializar em neurocirurgia.

- Interessante eleição – comentou Severus, detendo-se. – E seria um verdadeiro desperdício que se tornasse barrigudo – passeou o olhar pela figura de Harry. Um olhar tão ardente que enviou calafrios de exitação pela coluna do jovem. – Sabe que me morro por beijá-lo, verdade?

O jovem assentiu, olhando-o com antecipação.

- O que não entendo é por que não o fez ainda.

Sem esperar maior convite, Severus pegou seu companheiro pela cintura e o colou contra seu corpo. Baixou a cabeça e tomou os suaves lábios em um beijo profundo e demandante. Harry fechou os braços ao redor do forte pescoço e abriu a boca, entregando-se a sedutora caricia. Por longo tempo, as línguas jogaram uma com a outra, conhecendo-se, deleitando-se, até que os homens se separaram para recuperar a respiração.

- Bem, acho que é hora de que eu vá para casa – sussurrou Harry, impactado ante o abrumador desejo de levar seu antigo professor até a cama mais próxima e fazer o amor o resto da noite.

- Sim, já é tarde – respondeu o outro, cujos pensamentos eram muito similares aos do jovem. – Se me diz para onde fica seu apartamento, te acompanho.

- Acho que esta vez eu posso guiar. Me abrace.

Apareceram-se próximo do apartamento de Harry e caminharam até as escadarias que conduziam à entrada principal.

- Bem, chegamos – comunicou o jovem de olhos verdes.

- Tem plantão amanhã no hospital?

- Não, estou livre até o Ano Novo.

- Gostaria de viajar comigo até o Valle? Me encantaria te mostrar minha casa.

Ante a perspectiva, Harry sorriu, radiante.

- Me encantaria.

- Então passarei amanhã para te buscar as onze. Como não é residente de Itália, teremos que aparecer através de uma das salas do Ministério. E lembre de levar roupa trouxa.

- Perfeito.

O homem se inclinou e depositou um terno beijo nos lábios de seu acompanhante.

- Feliz natal, Harry.

- Feliz natal, Severus.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Depois de chegar ao Ministério de Magia Italiano, Severus transladou Harry até as redondezas de San Quirico d'Orcia, um belo povoado de origem etrusco, e o jovem sentiu como se acabasse de voar para o passado, para a época medieval.

Caminharam tomados da mão através das estreitas ruas, franqueadas por casas antigas, em cujas fachadas se combinavam a pedra rústica com a pedra lisa de cores da terra, ocres e marrons, e com os marcos das janelas fabricadas em madeira rústica.

Severus o guiou, atravessando o povoado até chegar a um velho estábulo. Ao entrar, Harry se viu abrumado pelo odor acre que impregnava no ambiente.

- Em pouco tempo se acostumara – comentou seu companheiro, ao ver que franzia o nariz com desagrado. Logo chamou em voz alta. – Pietro, _buon giornio_.

- _buon giornio_, Severus – um homem de uns sessenta anos, baixinho, roliço e de cabelo castanho grisalho, saiu de uma das baias. – _Como siete?_

- _Bene,_ Pietro, _e vostro_?

- _Bene_ – o homem olhou para Harry, curioso.

- Pietro, te apresento a Harry Potter, um amigo da Inglaterra.

- _Buon giornio, signore_ – o saudou com um sorriso. – Os amigos de Severus Snape são meus amigos.

- Muito gusto, senhor Pietro.

- Pietro, poderia conseguir meu cavalo e uma montadura para Harry? – girou-se para o jovem. – Sabe montar?

- Um pouco, mas não sou nenhum expert.

- Não se preocupe, tenho o cavalo perfeito para você. Nem muito manso nem muito brioso – o homem se afastou e ao pouco tempo regressou com o imponente garanhão negro de Severus e um potro castanho com as patas negras e uma mancha negra na frente.

- _Grazie mille, Pietro_ – disse Severus, enquanto Harry se afastava um pouco, acariciando encantado seu cavalo.

- _Siete Benvenuto_ – respondeu o italiano, antes de baixar a voz até um tom que indicava confidência. – _Il ragazzo è bello, siete fortunate_ – continuou, enquanto Severus observava a Harry e sorria. Pietro tinha razão, era realmente belo.

Ambos cavaleiros partiram galopando pelo belo vale, enquanto a brisa azotava seus rostos. Meia hora mais tarde, subiam por uma pequena colina e paravam diante da casa-mansão da família Snape, que permanecia oculta à vista por um bosquezinho de ciprestes. Colocando os cavalos a trote, entraram por uma entrada dissimulada entre os ciprestes, que derivava em um caminho de pedra lisa, ao final do qual se mostrava uma bela casa dentro de suas linhas simples.

Era uma construção retangular, provida de uma larga galeria exterior bordeada de colunas. A fachada era de um tom rosa velho, os marcos das janelas estavam elaborados de uma madeira que brilhava baixo os raios de sol, e o teto, fabricado em telhas vermelhas, mostrava uma série de pequenas chaminés.

O piso da galeria exterior era de ladrilhos vermelhos; ao longo da mesma, colocou-se cômodas poltronas rematados por almofadas de alegres cores, e em vários lugares se viam adornos alusivos a época natalina.

- A casa é cuidada pela minha antiga nana – explicou Severus, enquanto abria a porta principal para lhe dar passagem. – Os adornos são culpa sua.

- Em nenhum momento pensei que você fosse o responsável – riu Harry.

- Me alegro, não quero perder minha reputação tão bem ganhada – replicou o homem, antes de chamar em voz alta. – Nana Giussepina.

- _Bambino_ – Harry ia de um assombro em outro, ao ver como uma anciazinha delgada e pequena, vestida com um traje azul e um avental de flores, saia e abraçava seu antigo professor com afeto, sem contar com o fato de que o tinha chamado de bambino. – Finalmente chegou, _ragazzo_. Em seguida sirvo a comida.

- Nana, quero te apresentar um amigo – disse o homem, afastando-se dos amorosos braços e girando-se para o mais jovem. – Ele é Harry.

- Trouxe alguém para a vila? – sussurrou a anciã, incrédula, enquanto ajustava seus óculos para enfocar o olhar no convidado. – Severus, mas se é um _belo ragazzo_ – aproximou-se de Harry e o abraçou, afetuosa. Este, correspondeu ao efusivo cumprimento com certa timidez. – Bem-vindo a vila, Harry.

- Obrigado, senhora.

- Nada de senhora, sou a nana Giussepina. Vamos, vão lavar-se as mãos – ordenou, dando-lhe um leve empurrão como se fossem dois meninos. – Preparei uns raviólis para chupar-se os dedos. Gosta de raviólis, Harry?

- Sim, sen... – ao ver a cara da mulher, Harry corrigiu imediatamente. – Sim, nana Giussepina.

Logo de tirar-se a poeira do caminho, se sentaram a mesa, em companhia da nana e seu esposo, um ancião alto, delgado e muito agradável, embora escasso de palavras. Claro, Harry pensava que, com a faladora que era sua esposa, era mais que provável que o pobre homem tivesse se acostumado a permanecer calado.

A nana era uma excelente cozinheira, e os raviólis, acompanhados com pão recém feito e manteiga, a Harry lhe superaram a glória. Logo da sobremesa, uma torta de chocolate tão deliciosa que não pode evitar comer dois pedaços, Severus lhe mostrou a casa, e logo saíram pela parte traseira, onde uma larga explanada de ervas terminava em umm pequeno lago artificial, com toda a zona cercada por uma barreira natural formada por ciprestes.

À tarde, Severus o levou para visitar os vinhedos, o lagar e as adegas, e por último, o pequeno laboratório, onde se faziam as provas para melhorar os vinhos e o desenvolvimento de novas variedades, não sem que antes a ironia de seu antigo professor saísse à luz e o advertisse que tinha terminantemente proibido tocar algo. Ao final da visita, resgatando um par de garrafas da adega do qual, segundo seu dono, era o melhor de seus vinhos, passaram pela casa a buscar pão, queijo e presunto, e cavalgando, bordearam o bosque de ciprestes e seguiram até o outro lado da colina, desde onde se contemplava uma excelente vista de uma boa parte do vale.

- Espere uns minutos e verá algo realmente impressionante – comentou Severus, enquanto servia duas taças de vinho, entregava uma a seu acompanhante e indicava o horizonte, onde o sol começava a descender.

À medida que abaixava para seu encontro com a linha do horizonte, o disco amarelo foi-se tornando vermelho, e seus reflexos inundaram o céu, criando uma mmistura de vermelhos e alaranjados brilhantes sobre o fundo azul profundo. Rápido demais, o sol se escondeu no horizonte, deixando em seu lugar um reflexo azulado, o inicio da noite.

- É tão belo – sussurrou Harry, extasiado.

- Sim, e efêmero – a voz rouca se escutou muito perto, enquanto Harry sentia um cálido ar em seu pescoço. – Como a maioria das coisas belas. Por isso tem que aproveitá-las quando se pode desfrutar – terminou, ao tempo que deixava um ardente beijo no suave pescoço.

Ardendo de desejo, o mais jovem se girou para Severus, pôs uma mão sobre sua nuca e o atraiu até ele, aceitando o sugerido convite. Enquanto suas bocas se devoravam uma a outra, Severus empurrou suavemente Harry até que esteve tendido sobre a grama, para logo acostar-se sobre ele, permitindo que seus corpos se acariciassem, ainda através da roupa.

- Deus, Harry, me morro por fazer-te amor – sussurrou sobre seus lábios quando se separaram para recuperar o fôlego.

- E eu – a resposta foi como um suspiro –. Mas acho que deveríamos retornar para a casa, aqui podem nos ver.

Aceitando a lógica do racionio, Severus se levantou e lhe tendeu a mão para ajudá-lo.

- Dê-me um segundo – sussurrou, antes de dirigir-se aos cavalos, pegou sua varinha e recitou um feitiço. Ao instante, ambos animais desapareceram.

- O que fez? – perguntou Harry, quando o homem retornou ao seu lado.

- Um velho truque de magos – respondeu risonho, enquanto Severus voltava a tomar possessão de sua boca e suas mãos começavam a desnudá-lo com febril ansiedade. Não querendo estar em desvantagem, Harry imitou seu antigo professor, e logo ambos os homens se abraçaram completamente desnudos, enquanto suas cadeiras se moviam em um ritmo cadencioso, friccionando-se entre si e enviando ondas de excitação a ambos.

Sem estar plenamente conscientes de como tinham chegado até ali, logo estavam na cama, Severus sobre Harry, acariciando-se como se o momento fosse tão efêmero como o crepúsculo que acabavam de presenciar e tivessem medo de que a noite chegasse muito rápido.

Enquanto mordisqueava o pescoço de seu par, uma mão do homem se dirigiu até as redondas nádegas do mais jovem, acariciando e tateando próximo de sua entrada, em uma muda pergunta.

- Vale, pode começar você – aceitou Harry, abrindo as pernas para dar-lhe melhor acesso. – Mas antes que acabe a noite espero que permita fazer as honras.

Com um riso rouco, Severus sussurrou umas palavras convocando um pequeno frasco de azeite de banho.

- Óleo de bebê? – perguntou Harry, risonho.

- Não goze, Potter – deu-lhe uma ligeira palmada em uma das nádegas, antes de untar um dedo em azeite e tateou a atraente entrada. – É excelente para a pele dos cotovelos.

A gargalhada do jovem foi transformada em gemido quando sentiu deslizar-se um ágil dedo em seu interior, e começar a fazer movimentos circulares, enquanto a boca de Severus se fechava em torno de um dos rosados mamilos. Logo, a boca quente desceu pelo seu ventre, ao mesmo tempo que um segundo dedo se unia à preparação e o ofegar de seu par lhe indicava que tinha encontrado a próstata. Enquanto Severus alcançava o membro de Harry e deixava a sua língua jogar a seu prazer, um terceiro dedo entrou na calidez desejada. Muito pouco tempo depois, sentiu como o jovem levantava as cadeiras, em um esforço por conseguir um contato maior.

- Severus, entra já.

Mais que desejoso de cumprir o pedido, o homem colocou uma generosa quantidade de azeite em seu endurecido membro, colocou-se entre as pernas e, situando-se na entrada, se deixou deslizar no cálido interior. Harry ofegou ao sentir-se cheio com a firme masculinidade e Severus ao sentir-se rodeado pelas suaves paredes.

Um movimento de cadeiras de seu jovem amante lhe indicou que já estava mais que disposto. Assim que, enquanto tomava seus lábios em um novo e ardente beijo, saiu quase até o limite e voltou a entrar com força, sentindo uma sensação tão deliciosa que pensou que ia desmaiar de prazer.

Mas não podia desmaiar, porque precisava voltar a sentir a delícia do toque de sua masculinidade contra as estreitas paredes, assim que saiu uma vez mais, e voltou a entrar, e enquanto enterrava a cara no suave pescoço e escutava os frenéticos gemidos de Harry pedindo mais, começou a entrar e sair com força, dando tudo o que tinha, tudo o que era, e recebendo em troca igual paixão e desprendimento.

A mão de Severus se fechou sobre a dura masculinidade de seu amante, masturbando-o com vigor, e as estocadas se tornaram mais rápicas e erráticas, e os gemidos se converteram em gritos, e logo, o mais jovem se descarregava com força sobre o ventre de Severus, e este enchia com sua essência o corpo de seu amante.

Um bom tempo depois, enquanto mantinha Harry contra seu peito, Severus conseguiu forças suficientes para falar.

- Sonhei tantas vezes com isto – murmurrou, enaquanto beijava suavemente sua têmpora, – Mas a realidade é muito superior a qualquer de minhas fantasias.

O jovem levantou a cabeça e o olhou sem compreender.

- Sonhou com isto? Não entendo.

- Lembra do homem que mencionei no restaurante, aquele do qual pude ter me apaixonado? – o outro seguiu olhando-o até que uma luz de entendimento aflorou a seus olhos, – Sim, esse homem é você.

- Mas... – o jovem tratou de internalizar o que estava escutando - ...por que não me disse nada?

- Era quase um menino, meu aluno – o estreitou mais próximo de si, – Eu te superava em muitos anos, não podia te falar sobre meus desejos – inclinou-se e tomou sua boca em um terno beijo, – Ainda agora sou muito maior que você, mas devo ter me tornado mais egoísta, porque fui incapaz de me negar a isto.

- E eu me alegro – o jovem posou uma mão no forte peito e começou a traçar suaves círculos, – Naquela época também me sentia atraído pelo meu tosco e dilacerante professor de poções.

- Em sério?

- Sim – ao ver o olhar de duvida, aclarou, – O que quer que te diga? Devo ser masoquista.

- E eu também, interessando-me por um menino insolente e com presunção de herói.

Harry começou a rir.

- Acho que foi melhor que não falássemos então. Se tivéssemos começado uma relação, teríamos nos matado as poucas semanas.

- Não estou muito seguro de que não terminaríamos nos matando agora – gozou o homem.

- Não acho, maduramos. Em todo caso, – o olhou, indeciso, – eu gostaria de tentar.

Os negros olhos se cravaram nas verdes esferas, cujo pedido era mais profundo que o expressado em palavras.

- Sim, eu também gostaria. Quem sabe, talvez até terminamos sobrevivendo.

E o riso alegre de Harry se perdeu entre os lábios que uma vez mais o beijava com paixão.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Harry acordou e, preguiçoso, se estirou como um gato. Sem abrir os olhos, tateou o colchão a seu lado e notou, decepcionado, que estava vazio. Incorporou-se, esfregando os olhos, e buscou seus óculos, que tinha deixado na mesinha de noite. Quando se girou para observar o outro lado da cama, toda sua decepção se evaporou como por encanto. Sobre o travesseiro, se encontrava uma bela flor azul e uma carta.

- Ora, Professor Snape - sussurrou em voz baixa. - Quem poderia imaginar que é um romântico.

Aspirou a fragância da flor silvestre e desdobrou a carta.

_Harry _

Tive que sair por assuntos do vinhedo.  
Baixe para a cozinha e Nana te dará o  
desjejum. Regresso para o almoço.

Severus 

- Suponho que a flor foi muito romantismo para você – riu, ao ver a sucinta carta, antes de passear seu olhar ao redor.

O quarto em que se encontrava, que não pode admirar a noite anterior por causa da prioridade dada a outras atividades, era sóbria, mas acolhedora. Ao estar em uma esquina da casa, o teto tinha um forte desnível e estava recoberto de madeira, o que dava ao lugar certa atmosfera de sotão cigano. As paredes estavam pintadas de bege suave, e frente à cama, uma enorme janela permitia observar a bela paisagem do Valle d'Orcia. Os moveis eram de ferro forjado e madeira, e o único adorno das paredes desnudas era um enorme quadro.

Harry se levantou e se aproximou ao quadro, observando-o com curiosidade. Podia-se ver toda a zona do vale a hora do crepúsculo, tal como o tinham visto a tarde anterior. Mas o estranho do quadro era que não estava terminado; faltava ainda como um terço da pintura, que apenas estava esboçado, e como era de supor por inconclusa, não aparecia a assinatura do pintor.

Embora intrigado, decidiu que mais tarde averiguaria sobre isso, por agora era mais urgente banhar-se e vestir-se. Franzindo o cenho, se deu conta que não tinha roupa limpa, assim que se dirigiu para a cômoda de Severus, não achava que lhe importasse que tomasse emprestada uma cueca limpa. Quando abriu a primeira gaveta, viu uma nota sobre a roupa ordenadamente dobrada e foi incapaz de conter uma gargalhada.

_Senhor Potter _

Pode pegar o que quiera e encolhê-lo ao seu tamanho,  
Mas, por favor, NÃO DESORGANIZE

Severus 

Depois de pegar roupa intima, foi até o armário. Por sorte, os gostos de seu anfitrião em quanto à roupa pareciam ter melhorado e nem tudo era de cor preta. Pegou uma calça cinza e uma camiseta verde musgo e, depois de encolher tudo para seu tamanho, se dirigiu ao banheiro a dar-se um bom banho.

Meia hora despois, entrava na cozinha, fresco e familiarizado.

- _Ragazzo _– cumprimentou a nana Giussepina com voz cantarina. – Vem, sente-se e te sirvo o desjejum, tenho panetone recém feito. Sabe o que é?

- Sim, nana, gosto muito.

- Perfeito – a mulher colocou o panetone e uma xícara de chocolate na mesa, e se sentou frente ao jovem. – Ficou muito boa a camisa de Severus para você.

Harry se enrubesceu intensamente, ao supor o que devia estar pensando a matrona.

- Não se envergonhe, _ragazzo_ – disse a anciã, tocando suavemente sua bochecha vermelha. – Junto com meu esposo, meu menino Severus é o que mais quero no mundo, e daria o que fosse por vê-lo feliz. Você lhe importa muito, tanto que o trouxe para a vila. É a primeira vez que traz alguém para a vila que não seja Draco. Mas ele não conta, é seu afilhado.

Harry sorriu timidamente, algo abochornado, e mudou rapidamente o tema da conversa.

- Nana, no quarto onde dormi…- deteve-se bruscamente, mencionar esse quarto não era precisamente mudar de tema.

- O quarto do menino Severus - a mulher sorriu com naturalidade, animando-o a falar.

- Sim, bom… ali há um belo quadro do vale. Quem o pintou?

- O menino Severus.

- Severus? E por qué está sem terminar?

A mulher o olhou por um largo tempo, como considerando se era correto que falasse de coisas íntimas da família. Ao final, decidiu que se tinha alguém com possibilidades de formar parte dessa família em um futuro, esse era o homem que tinha frente a si.

- Esta casa – começou, remontando-se a muitos anos antes – pertenceu aos pais da avó paterna de Severus, Sofia Rinessi. Ela se casou com Robert Snape, um rapaz inglês que trabalhava em uns vinhedos próximos, um jovem pobre mas muito honrado e trabalhador.

- Sofia e Robert tiveram só um filho, Tobias. Tanto seus pais como seus avôs se tornaram loucos com o pequeno, e o consentiram terrivelmente, cumprindo-lhe todos seus caprichos. Suponho que esse foi seu maior erro.

- Tobias se converteu em um adolescente malcriado e egoísta. Quando tinha quinze anos, os pais de Sofia morreram e ela e seu esposo herdaram a vila e os vinhedos. Robert tentou que seu filho estudasse, dizendo-lhe que ao final tudo isto seria seu, mas foi inútil. Em quanto cumpriu dezoito anos, se foi de casa e viajou para Inglaterra.

- Passaram alguns anos e, um dia, Tobias apareceu casado e com um recém nascido: Severus. Para aquele então, eu já levava muitos anos trabalhando na vila, e me deram o bendito trabalho de atender ao pequeno. Era tão belo e carinhoso, Harry, não tem idéia. E parecia tão necessitado de amor. Tobias praticamente ignorava a Severus, e Eileen, a mãe do meu menino, quem tinha um caráter tosco e em seus olhos sempre se percebia muita tristeza, não o tratava muito melhor. Com o tempo, soubemos que Tobias a golpeava e maltratava, ao parecer pelo fato de que era... – deteve-se um momento e olhou para Harry com suspicacia. – Você não é trouxa, verdade?

- Não, sou mago - confirmou Harry.

- Já imaginava, mas era preferível confirmá-lo – disse a anciã, enquanto se levantava e servia dois copos de água, entregando um para Harry. – Tome, aliviará a doçura do chocolate.

O jovem bebeu um gole e a olhou fixamente.

- Me contava que o pai de Severus maltratava a sua esposa.

- Sim. Ela era bruxa e Tobias, em sua ignorância, não foi capaz de entender o que isso significava.

- Entendo. Meus tios sentem o mesmo temor para tudo o que tenha a ver com magia.

- Sofia e Robert convenceram Tobias a que permitisse que Severus viesse a vila de férias, assim que, todos os anos, passava o mês de agosto no vale. Nos primeiros anos era um pequeno alegre e simpático, mas à medida que crescia, se tornava tosco e taciturno, suponho que influenciado pela situação que vivia em casa. Ademais, muitas vezes vinha golpeado e com feridas, e sempre dizia que tinha brigado com outros garotos e coisas assim. Mas nós sabíamos que tudo era obra de Tobias.

- Tentando buscar algo que o fizesse feliz, ao menos durante o pouco tempo que passava no vale, seus avôs inventavam todo tipo de atividades para animá-lo. De tudo o que pensaram, houve duas coisas que fascinaram ao pequeno: um belo pônei e uma caixa de pintura.

- Dizendo que ia pintar seu verdadeiro lar, Severus começou a pintura que viu em seu quarto. Cada ano que vinha, a primeira coisa que fazia era subir ali e começar a pintar, mas seu tempo aqui era muito curto e o quadro avançava lentamente.

- Então, quando tinha quinze anos, a _signora_ Eileen morreu, e Tobias já não lhe permitiu vir ao vale. Logo soubemos que Severus se uniu a gente má no mundo mágico. Sofia e Robert sofreram muito, mas não tinha nada que eles pudessem fazer ao respeito.

- Passaram vários anos e um dia meu menino retornou para casa. Via-se tão só e tão arrependido. Para então, seu pai também tinha morido, e ele carregava um peso em sua alma que nunca quis contar a ninguém. E nunca quis voltar a pintar.

Quando a anciã terminou seu relato, Harry sentiu um nó que fechava sua garganta. Já sabia que a infância de seu antigo professor tinha sido dura, mas não sabia até que ponto. E tomou uma decisão: um dia ia conseguir que Severus voltasse a pintar.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Se algo do que escrevi em italiano é incorreto, espero que me disculpem. É culpa dos horríveis tradutores on line.

**N/B:** Tadinho do Sevie, gente. Essa fic ta muito fofa!!! E Feliz Natal(atrasado) e Ano Novo pra todo mundo!!! Agora, fazendo uma propagandazinha: leiam minha fic Red Night. É uma Drarry, mas acho que vocês vão gostar. Meu Profile é http:// www. / (til)miyuamamyia

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!! E esta é a primeira de muitas postagens de 2008!! VIVA!!!!!

Espero que tenham da primeira parte do presente de natal para vcs (Meio atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção. Não é?), especialmente para Bibiss, Tety Malfoy-Potter, Miyu e POTOlover pela ajuda oferecida no ano de 2007. Bjus garotas!!!!!!!!

A segunda parte já está sendo betada e assim que eu a receber estarei postando ela. Mas me mandem reviews me falando o que acharam.

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	2. Um milagre para o natal Parte 2

**UM MILAGRE PARA O NATAL**

**Título: **Un milagro para Navidad

**Autora:** Alisevv

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 26324

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Depois de vários anos separados, Harry e Severus se reencontram e começam um romance. Mas o destino às vezes joga contra. Poderam vencer a adversidade e conseguir realizar seu amor? Serão capazes de conseguir um milagre de Natal?

**Parejas: **Severus / Harry

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem) e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Os personagens originais são propriedade de Alisevv. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NA/1: **Esta história ia ser a resposta ao desafío 'Realmente es Navidad', proposto por 'La Mazmorra del Snarry', mas meu muso escreveu e escreveu e lamentavelmente não coube em um capítulo, assim que a subirei em duas partes.  
A idéia nasceu a raíz de um filme que vi faz alguns anos, 'Um assunto de amor' (Love Affair), protagonizada por Warren Beaty e Annette Bening. Não se puede dizer que seja uma adaptação, já que minha memória é muito ruim e só lembro duss cenas, algo que ocurre no meio do filme e a cena final. Quem tenha visto 'Um assunto de amor', seguramente identificará o parecido em ditas partes. O resto, é idéia de meu muso.  
A história vai dedicada com todo meu carinho a todos os membros de 'La Mazmorra del Snarry' e a todos os maravilhosos leitores que tem me acompanhado neste lindo ano.  
Desejo-lhes um Feliz Natal, desfrutem a história.

**NA/2: **Aqui deixo o final da história, na esperança de que gostem, eu a fiz com todo o carinho do mundo.  
Desejo a todos um FELIZ NATAL e que Deus lhes presenteie todas as bendições da Terra. Obrigada por ajudar a fazer deste um ano fabuloso para mim.  
Os quero muito.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Um milagre para o Natal. Parte II **

Os meses que seguiram estiveram cheios de fortuna e felicidade para o casal. Severus ficava muitas noites no apartamento de Harry em Londres, e os finais de semana que não tinha plantão, Harry os passava no Valle d'Orcia.

Ademais de seu trabalho em Saint Mungos, o jovem passava boa parte de seu tempo estudando para o complicado teste de admissão que deveria aprovar o ano seguinte, como requisito indispensável para ser aceito na pós-graduação de neurocirurgia. Por outra parte, logo de várias horas de rogar e chatear, conseguiu que Severus começasse a pintar novamente. O que não tinha conseguido era que terminasse a pintura do Valle d'Ordia, o quadro de seu lar.

- Ainda falta algo para que o vale volte a ser meu lar – dizia-lhe cada vez que seu namorado tocava esse tema.

No final de março, um anúncio no jornal chamou a atenção de Harry.

_**Terceiro Concurso Anual de Pintura de Colônia**_

_O Ministério de Cultura da República Federal Alemã, convida a nova edição do Concurso de Pintura de Colônia. Podem participar pintores pertencentes a qualquer país da Comunidade Européia._

O prêmio era um curso de um ano na Escola de Pintura de Colônia, uma das melhores da Europa, e a possibilidade de expor seus quadros em várias galerias da Comunidade.

- Severus, tem que participar – disse Harry, entusiasmado, enquanto lhe mostrava o jornal. – É uma oportunidade única.

- Mas Harry, ainda que ganhasse, coisa que duvido, não poderia deixar a vila só durante todo um ano – argumentou Severus.

- Poderá viajar do Ministério de Magia da Alemanha ao da Itália, como eu faço para ir para a vila. Talvez seja algo pesado, mas é uma grande oportunidade. Você gosta tanto de pintar.

- Não sei, Harry.

- Vamos ver, pense em você, sem formular-se obrigações nem nada mais. Gostaria de ir?

O homem o olhou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sim. Na verdade, sim.

- Então não há mais o que falar. Vamos, temos que escolher muito bem o quadro que vai mandar ao concurso.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Harry estava na sala de seu apartamento, tratando de estudar, mas era impossível enfocar sua atenção.

Lembrava o acontecido três semanas antes, quando as chamas de sua lareira centelharam, anunciando a chegada de alguém. Momentos depois, Severus saia com passo elegante, sacudindo as cinzas de sua imaculada calça cinza. Ao olhá-lo, o jovem notou que tinha recebido a melhor das notícias.

- Ganhei o concurso. Vou estudar na Alemanha.

Embora Harry tenha impulsionado Severus a participar do concurso, e estava feliz por ele, não podia evitar que certo mal-estar agitasse seu coração. Com seu namorado dividido entre o curso, pintar e atender os vinhedos, e ele com seu trabalho em Saint Mungos e estudar para a pós-graduação, ia ser muito complicado que se vissem com freqüência, se é que poderiam se ver alguma vez.

Por um tempo, albergou a ilusão de que Severus pediria que fosse com ele. Poderia ter pedido uma permissão não remunerada em Saint Mungos e ter-se dedicado a estudar para o teste; ao fim e ao cabo tinha uma boa soma no banco e, vivendo com Severus e compartindo gastos, lhe alcançaria de sobra para viver esse ano.

Mas os dias foram passando e Severus não mostrou a menor possibilidade de convidá-lo para ir com ele. Ao final, teve que aceitar que isso não ia acontecer e resignar-se a realidade. Seu namorado não tinha nenhum interesse em que fosse viver com ele.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

- Já tem tudo pronto, padrinho? – perguntou Draco que, sentado sobre a cama de Severus em sua vila na Itália, via como o homem fechava seu baú.

- Sim. Os quadros estão embalados e esta é toda a roupa que vou levar.

- Tem onde ficar?

- Aluguei um pequeno apartamento mobiliado.

- Já vejo – o jovem se moveu, incomodo. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro – respondeu, distraído, ao mesmo tempo que revisava que todos seus papéis estivessem em ordem.

- Por que não convidou Harry para acompanhá-lo?

Esta pergunta sim conseguiu que Draco captasse totalmente a atenção de seu padrinho quem, levantando a cabeça bruscamente, fixou seus negros olhos nos do jovem.

- A que vem essa pergunta?

- O digo porque vocês estiveram tão ligados estes meses, que eu de verdade pensei que o amava.

O homem respirou profundamente e se sentou na cama ao lado do loiro.

- E o amo – confessou finalmente.

- Mas não lhe disse, verdade?

- Como sabe? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque te conheço, segue sem atrever-se a expressar seus sentimentos – pôs uma elegante mão sobre o braço do homem. – E Harry é uma pessoa muito especial, precisa ouvi-lo dizer. Todos os grifinórios precisam, te digo por experiência.

- Te disse algo?

- Não, mas não faz falta ser adivinho para saber que ele leva dias ansiando que o convide para viajar contigo para Alemanha, e sabe que se não lhe pediu é porque não quer estabelecer um compromisso mais profundo.

Severus ficou um longo tempo pensativo; ao final, suspirou e confessou com voz estrangulada.

- Tenho medo, Draco – sussurrou. – Harry é muito jovem e belo. Se começamos uma relação mais séria e logo se apaixona e me deixa, não resistirei.

- E por não perdê-lo mais adiante vai permitir perdê-lo agora?

O homem o olhou, perdido.

- O que vou fazer, Draco?

- Se me pergunta, eu moveria o traseiro e o chamaria para convidá-lo para ir contigo para Alemanha.

Severus o olhou por um tempo. Seu afilhado tinha razão, por seu medo, ele mesmo estava afastando a Harry. Sorrindo agradecido, levantou-se e se dirigiu ao telefone. Logo de um tempo, retornou ao lado de Draco.

- Ninguém atende em seu apartamento – informou, contrariado.

- Bom, pode chamá-lo amanhã desde Alemanha.

- Não, se não o faço agora não sei se me atreverei.

- Pois não sei... – sussurrou Draco, antes que seu rosto se iluminasse com um sorriso. – Já sei. Como vai viajar?

- Por avião, desde Londres. Trata-se de um convite do mundo trouxa.

- Perfeito. Compre uma passagem a nome de Harry e mande uma coruja pedindo que se reúna com você no aeroporto.

- Você acha?

- Claro, será perfeito – levantou-se e buscou um papel e pena. – Vamos, começa a escrever.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Harry retornou para o seu apartamento muito deprimido. Sabia que Severus partiria em pouco tempo desde o aeroporto de London City e esteve lutando contra o desejo de correr para despedir-se. Mas não podia; sabia que se o fazia, se lançaria a seus pés e suplicaria que o levasse com ele.

Inclusive antes de poder tirar o casaco, observou uma coruja que picoteava uma de suas janelas com algo que bem podia definir-se como irritação. Apressando-se, abriu a janela e deixou entrar a entumescida ave. Quando tentou tirar a carta que levava na pata, o animal começou a bicá-lo.

- Vale, vale, não se irrite. Não estava em casa, sinto muito – enquanto lhe dava uma guloseima para que se tranqüilizasse, resgatou a carta e desdobrou o pergaminho.

_Harry_

_Quando receba esta carta provavelmente estarei no aeroporto. Tentei te ligar no apartamento, mas não te encontrei._

_Eu... sabe que não sei dizer palavras bonitas. Tudo o que sei é que não quero me afastar de você._

_Te rogo, vem comigo para a Alemanha. Estarei te esperando com sua passagem junto ao meu coração._

_O avião parte as oito, não me deixe seguir sem você._

_Te amo_

_Severus_

Merlin, Severus o amava e queria que fosse com ele.

Angustiado, olhei o relógio que se encontrava encima da estante da lareira: faltavam dez minutos para as sete, devia se apressar.

Correu até seu quarto e jogou umas quantas peças e objetos pessoais em seu baú, pensando sorridente que seu namorado resmungaria ao ver tanto desordem. Fechou o baú, o encolheu e guardou em seu bolso. Desde a Alemanha falaria com o pessoal para que arrumassem tudo com o porteiro e lhe enviassem os demais, agora não podia perder tempo, Severus o esperava.

Buscou seus documentos e saiu voando, descendo as escadas saltando-os de três em três. Ao chegar a rua e dar a volta para ir até o pequeno beco que acostumava utilizar para aparatar, encontrou com frustação que estava ocupado por um casal se agarrando.

- Demônios! – resmungou, agora teria que ir mais longe, menos mal que tinha tempo. Caminhou rua abaixo e observou ao longe a casa abandonada que costumava utilizar quando não tinha alternativa. Ao vê-la, acelerou o passo, ansioso, só tinha que atravessar a rua, andar meia quadra e poderia aparatar.

Ia feliz e apaixonado. Tão feliz que nem sequer observou que estava acendido o letreiro de 'NÃO PASE'. Tão feliz que nem sequer escutou o ruido dos freios do carro. Tão feliz que só pode sentir o forte golpe em sua cadeira e pernas e todo seu mundo se escureceu.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

- Passageiros do vôo oitocentos e onze com destino a Colônia, favor embarcar pelo portão número três.

De novo essa espantosa voz chamando e Harry não chegava. Angustiado, Severus olhou uma vez mais para a entrada do aeroporto mas não tinha nem sinal de seu namorado. Por que não tinha chegado?

- Última chamada: passageiros do vôo oitocentos e onze com destino a Colônia, favor embarcar pelo portão número três.

- Maldição! – murmurrou por baixo. Estavam a ponto de fechar a rampa de acesso, não podia seguir esperando. Quem sabe, talvez tinha recebido tarde a carta. – Amanhã falarei com ele e mudaremos a passagem – colocou o pequeno papel em um bolso, junto a seu coração. – Só umas horas e amanhã estaremos juntos para não nós separarmos mais, meu amor.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

A campainha do telefone ecoou no apartamento de Draco e Hermione. Maldizendo o aparelho, o homem loiro olhou o relógio em sua mesinha de noite.

- As cinco da manhã, quem demônios estará ligando a esta hora?

Resmungando e meio dormindo, se levantou para atender, mas quando retornou para o quarto estava completamente acordado e branco como a cera.

- Draco? O que aconteceu? – perguntou sua noiva, preocupada.

- Harry teve um acidente, se encontro em Saint Mungos.

- Um acidente? – repetiu a garota, enquanto se levantava veloz e caminhava a um armário para tirar roupa para Draco e para ela. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou, enquanto ambos se vestiam rapidamente.

- Não sei, parece que foi atropelado.

- Por Merlin! – gemeu – O que aconteceu?Severus te ligou? – indagou, pois Draco lhe contou sobre a carta de seu padrinho.

- Não, foi alguém do hospital. Anda, deixemos de especular e vamos ao hospital.

Quando entraram no quarto de Harry e o viram rodeado de tubos, a alma lhes foi aos pés.

- Harry – Hermione se apressou até a cama de seu amigo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha a um lado e segurou sua mão. – Por Merlin, Harry, o que te aconteceu?

O jovem a olhou enquanto as lágrimas de angústia se deslizavam suavemente por seu rosto demarcado.

- Estava tão feliz, Mione – gemeu, angustiado. – Sev me escreveu uma carta, dizia que me amava, e agora... – a voz se quebrou em um soluço angustiante. – O que vou fazer agora sem Sev?

- Aconteceu algo a meu padrinho? – perguntou Draco, alarmado, mal interpretando as palavras de seu amigo.

- Não, não, Severus deve estar na Alemanha.

- Então por quê fala assim? – perguntou Hermione, quem também tinha se assustado pensando que tinha passado algo irremediável ao homem.

- Porque o perdi.

- De que fala? – disse o rapaz loiro, enquanto pegava seu telefone celular. – Eu tenho seu número em Colônia. Vou chamá-lo e em umas horas estará de volta.

- NÃO!! – o grito do ferido sobressaltou a seus dois amigos. – Não quero que o chame – ao ver que os outros dois o olhavam sem entender, Harry respirou com força para se tranqüilizar. – Os médicos conversaram comigo. Não tenho feridas graves e os ossos fraturados e os golpes melhoraram em uns dias, mas... – deteve-se um momento e engoliu com força - ...o golpe do carro afetou minha coluna vertebral. Os médicos não sabem se poderei voltar a andar.

Seus dois amigos ficaram olhando-o, tão aflitos pela notícia que de momento não souberam o que dizer. Ao final, Hermione, acudindo ao seu sentido prático, perguntou:

- A que se refere com que não sabem?

- Toda a zona está muito ferida e inflamada. Tem que esperar que se cure completamente antes de poder avaliar a situação e determinar se há possibilidade de operar ou vai ser uma invalidez permanente. Embora não são muito otimistas ao respeito.

- Então com mais razão devemos chamar meu padrinho – insistiu Draco.

- Não, não quero.

- Por quê, Harry? – perguntou Hermione com voz doce. – Você precisa muito dele neste momento.

- É que não entendem? – Harry falou com voz mais calma. – Severus tem uma oportunidade única. Se sabe o que passou, se verá obrigado a vir para cuidar de mim.

- Não vai se sentir obrigado – argumentou Draco – Ele te ama, vai fazê-lo de coração.

- Sei. Mas eu também o amo e por isso não posso aceitar que arruíne um futuro prometedor por ficar comigo. Severus ama pintar, o vi quando pinta, e passou muitos anos sem fazê-lo por tristezas da vida. Agora que o reencontrou, não serei eu quem o impeça desfrutar – olhou fixamente para Draco. – Por favor, se te liga perguntando por mim, diga-lhe que me fui da Inglaterra.

- Não vai acreditar.

- Diga que te deixei uma carta dizendo que queria viajar um tempo, conhecer o mundo, antes de começar a pós-graduação. Que recebi sua carta, mas ainda não estou preparado para um compromisso mais sério, que me perdoe. Acreditará em você.

- Partira o seu coração, e destruirá o seu, Harry – advertiu Hermione.

- Meu coração sempre estará com Severus, Hermione, mas eu já não posso seguir a seu lado. Talvez o nosso nunca esteve destinado a ser.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Depois de sua conversa com seu afilhado, Severus ficou um longo tempo com o olhar fixo em um ponto inexistente da lareira. Sentia que seu coração tinha parado e não voltaria a bater. O que tanto tinha temido, por fim se materializava ante seus olhos sem que pudesse fazer nenhuma maldita coisa para evitá-lo. Por uma segunda vez o amor fugia de seu lado e esta vez o deixava sem sequer uma migalha de esperança.

E apesar de tudo não podia odiar a Harry, o queria muito. Só podia rogar para que, lá onde estivesse, pudesse ser absolutamente feliz.

Levantou-se em silêncio e se dirigiu ao estúdio, onde deixou todos seus quadros. Com cuidado, buscou o quadro inconcluso, aquele que Harry sempre lhe perguntava quando ia terminar e ele sempre dizia que mais tarde. Talvez porque inconscientemente o estava reservando para um momento como este. Para derramar sobreele todo o amor e a dor que sentia sua alma nesse instante.

Tirou um cavelete e apoiou o quadro; logo buscou suas tintas, seus pincéis, sua paleta e começou a pintar. Seu objetivo: transformar esse quadro na representação de seu lar, o lar que nunca poderia alcançar.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

A primavera se converteu em verão e o verão em outono. Enquanto o tempo seguia, imperturbável, todos foram acostumado-se a sua vida.

Depois de umas semanas de choro e de sentir-se miserável, Harry foi se acostumando a seu novo impedimento e voltou a sorrir, embora seus olhos verdes mantinham um véu constante de tristeza e melancolia.

Retomou sua prática no hospital, embora teve que adaptar-se a trabalhar com restrições. Também continuou estudando, apesar de estar consciente de que se não recuperava a mobilidade de suas pernas, também teria que renunciar a seu sonho de ser neurocirurgião.

Inclusive, tinha encontrado um novo objetivo em sua vida. Agora, todas as tardes, depois de terminar seu trabalho no hospital, se dirigia a seção infantil, onde um punhado de crianças doentes o recebiam com gritos de alegria e um monte de amor.

- Conte sobre a baleia branca, Harry.

- Não, melhor como Peter Pan venceu o Capitão Gancho.

- Hoje é a vez das meninas, conte sobre a Cinderela, sim?

E embora isso o ajudasse a seguir, quando chegava à noite e estava só em sua cama, estranhava uns braços quentes e uma respiração que enchesse sua alma. Estranhava a Severus.

Severus, por sua parte, tratou de submergir-se na pintura, com o desejo de esquecer. Caminhando pelas praçase calçadões, conheceu gente nova, artistas boêmios que, por falta de oportunidades, expunham suas obras abaixo da protetora sombra de alguma árvore, na esperança de que algum visitante comprasse algo, dinheiro que geralmente utilizavam para sobreviver e adquirir materiais para seguir pintando.

Sentado ao lado desses incríveis seres humanos, e graças a que conhecia algo de seu idioma, foi encontrando a verdadeira essência do artista, aprendendo coisas que jamais poderia ter aprendido em uma academia, por melhor que esta seja. E ele, que nunca teve amigos, encontrou um monte. Gente simples que compartia seu amor pela pintura e que lhe ensinou que tinha um mundo distinto, um grupo de pessoas que viam a vida com otimismo e alegria apesar das dificuldades.

E pintou. Colocando seu cavalete ali onde via algo digno de pintar, completamente entregado a sua arte.

Mas ao igual que Harry, cada vez que chegava a sua cama vazia, a abrumadora solidão inundava sua alma, e estranhava a aquele ao redor de quem tinha girado sua vida, por uma ou outra razão, desde que o conhecia aos onze anos. E cada vez que regressava ao Valle d'Orcia, ia para a colina ao final do dia. Mas nenhum entardecer foi igual, porque seu coração já não estava junto a ele.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Severus caminhava apressado pelo amplo calçadão, habitualmente cheio de artistas boêmios, mas que essa tarde, pelo inclemente frio, se encontrava quase vazio. No entanto, o homem sabia que Bertram estaria exibindo seus quadros apesar da espantosa temperatura.

- Um dia vai amanhecer morto em um canto – resmungou, quando viu que estava certo e seu amigo estava sentado em seu banco habitual.

Bertram Kehl era um homem alto e de cabelo branco, que na ocasião já contava setenta e cinco anos. Sem nenhum familiar conhecido, vivia em um pequeno sótão que alugava de uma família generosa por um euro ao mês, que o ancião pagava pontualmente cheio de orgulho. Os donos da casa também pagavam a calefação, argumentando que ia dentro do custo do aluguel.

Vivia do que ganhava com a venda de seus quadros, e quando passava muitos dias sem vender, o pobre dormia sem comer, pois seu orgulho lhe impedia aceitar o que considerava caridade.

Severus tinha se acostumado a se sentar um pouco para conversar com Bertram sempre que passava por esse lugar, pois lhe encantava a filosofia de vida que transmitiam todas as palavras do ancião. E quando via que a venda estava complicada, comprava algum quadro, com o pretexto de dar um presente, e aliviava sua situação até que as coisas melhorassem sem que o homem se sentisse humilhado.

Chegando ao lado do ancião, Severus se sentou no banco, tirou dois copos de plástico e abriu uma garrafa térmica que trazia consigo.

- Faz um frio de lascar, Bertram – disse, entregando-lhe um dos copos cheio de café quente. – O que faz aqui?

O ancião, agradecido, pegou o copo, e depois de soprar, deu um ligeiro gole.

- Está delicioso, obrigado – disse, antes de agregar. – Tenho que trabalhar.

Severus abriu uma bolsa que também levava e tirou dois strudels quentes, entregando-lhe um ao outro homem.

- Mas ninguém virá comprar com este clima, Bertram. E o lugar está solitário, não há ninguém vendendo.

O alemão moveu a cabeça descartando o argumento, enquanto dava um novo gole ao café.

- É impossível – comentou Severus, rindo suavemente. – Em todo caso, hoje é seu dia de sorte, vou comprar todos os seus quadros.

Bertram ficou vendo-o por um bom tempo.

- Não preciso de caridade, Severus.

- Não é caridade. Aproxima-se o natal e tenho vários presentes que fazer, é negócio.

- Você pinta.

- Sim, mas preciso dos meus quadros para uma exposição – respondeu Severus, bufando. – E não proteste mais. Se não está interessado em vendê-los, diga-me e busco outro pintor.

O ancião lhe deu um sorriso agradecido.

- Está bem, Severus, são seus.

- Mas tenho uma condição.

- Qual será? – preguntou Bertram, desconfiado.

- Deve me prometer que vai dedicar estes dias para pintar, e não vai sair para vender até que melhore o clima.

Bertram o olhou novamente. Claro que sabia as razões pelas que seu amigo fazia tudo aquilo. Mas ele estava doente, e o clima esse ano era extremamente rigoroso, sabia que se não aceitava seu pedido provavelmente não conseguiria superar esse inverno. Então sorriu.

- Prometo – sussurrou, antes de dar uma mordida em seu strudel e mudar de tema. – Vai fazer uma exposição?

- Sim, é parte do prêmio – explicuo, animado.

- Para quando?

- Despois do dia quinze, vou ter uns dias de férias e aproveitarei.

- Aqui?

- Não, fora, embora ainda não escolhi o lugar. Tenho cinco opções.

- Inglaterra?

-Sim, é uma delas.

- Aceite-a – aconselhou o ancião, enquanto se levantava e começava a acomodar seus quadros para que Severus os levasse. – Faça caso de um ancião que viveu mais que você; volte para Inglaterra, passe o natal com sua família.

- Já não há nada na Inglaterra para mim – sussurrou Severus com voz dolorida.

- Quem sabe, Severus – Bertram palmeou suas costas. – Os milagres costumam acontecer no Natal.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

- Harry – chamou Hermione, quando o jovem saiu de Saint Mungos, manejando sua cadeira de rodas elétrica.

- Mione, que gosto te ver – cumprimentou-a, sorridente. – Como te ocorreu sair de casa com este clima?

- Queria conversar com você assim que decidi vir te buscar.

- Pois te agradeço, a idéia de esperar o ônibus com este frio não me resultava para nada atrativa.

- Que tal se primeiro me convida para tomar um chocolate quente?

- Uii, deve ser muito grave o que quer me dizer para que me convide a um chocolate – gozou o jovem, ao tempo que entravam em uma cafeteria próxima. Quando estiveram comodamente instalados e com uma fumegante xícara na mão, Harry buscou os sinceros olhos de sua amiga. – O que acontece, Mione?

- Severus está na cidade – informou de supetão. O jovem emudeceu, a última coisa que tinha esperado ouvir era semelhante notícia. – Amanhã inaugura uma exposição em uma galeria de Nothing Hill.

- O viu? Como está? – gaguejou, em quanto se repôs o suficiente para falar.

- Não o vi. Falou por telefone com Draco, justo agora foi vê-lo no hotel – ao ver a mistura de emoções no rosto de seu amigo, Hermione aconselhou. – Harry, tem que ir falar com ele. Deve lhe contar.

- Não, Mione, agora muito menos. É que não se dá conta? Vai expor – os olhos verdes brilharam de orgulho. – Isso é muito importante, é o primeiro passo para que obtenha o reconhecimento que merece.

- Mas não vai perder isso porque você esteja a seu lado.

- Provavelmente já me esqueceu, tenha decidido conhecer homens muito mais interessantes na Alemanha.

- Harry, Severus não te esqueceu. A primeira coisa que fez ao falar com Draco foi perguntar por você.

- E o que disse Draco? – perguntou Harry, assustado.

- Que estava em Londres – ao ver que o jovem ia protestar, a garota levantou uma mão. – Draco não podia seguir mentindo-lhe.

- E se aparece pela minha casa?

- Não acho que o faça, embora penso que seria o melhor que poderia passar a ambos.

- Hermione.

- Não penso dizer mais nada. Está deixando sua felicidade ir pelo cano, mas é um adulto e sabe o que faz.

Ambos ficaram um bom tempo pensativos.

- Quero ir para a galeria.

- Assim se fala – a jovem sorriu, radiante. – Amanhã é a inauguração. Draco e eu podemos passar para te buscar.

- Não, não me entendeu. Quero ir, mas não amanhã, senão em um par de dias, me acompanharia?

- Ai, Harry, o que vou fazer com você? – Hermione soltou um suspiro enquanto pegava a mão de seu melhor amigo e a apertava com afeto. – Sim, te acompanharei.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Dois dias depois, Harry, protegido baixo um feitiço de glamour, entrava na elegante galeria de Nothing Hill, acompanhado por Hermione, quem a pedido de seu amigo também tinha mudado seu aspecto.

O jovem de olhos verdes recorreu com orgulho toda a exposição, onde muitos dos quadros já luziam o cartaz de vendido. Quando chegou ao quadro que ocupava o lugar de honra, ficou admirando-o com a boca aberta.

- Por fim o terminou, Severus – sussurrou em voz baixa, enquanto observava a bela paisagem do Valle d'Orcia, e debaixo deste o título do quadro, Sonho de Lar. No entanto, notou que tinha algo que não estava no esboço original. Na esquina inferior direita, tinha pintado uma pequena colina, e sobre ela duas figuras abraçadas. Aproximou-se para olhar com mais detalhe e seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas; eram Severus e ele, tal como estavam vestidos naquela distante tarde.

Frenético, buscou com o olhar a pessoa encarregada da galeria. Logo, viu aproximar-se um homem elegantemente vestido.

- Boa tarde, monsieur, mademoiselle – cumprimentou com um acento francês a todas luzes falso. – Espero que estejam desfrutando a exposição.

- Boa tarde, senhor – respondeu Harry com cortesia. – Gostaria de comprar este quadro.

- Lamento, monsieur, mas não está a venda.

- Por favor – suplicou, fingindo estar realmente aflito. – Eu vivi um tempo no Valle d'Orcia, quando ainda podia caminhar. Este quadro me traz tantas lembranças de uma vida que já perdi.

- Mas é que...

- Por favor, é muito importante.

- Está bem, verei o que posso fazer.

- Mas preciso levá-lo hoje mesmo, saio de viagem amanhã cedo.

- Mas isso é impossível, monsieur. É o quadro principal, a exposição ficaria...

- Estou seguro que poderia arrumá-lo. Estou disposto a pagar o dobro de seu valor se posso levá-lo hoje mesmo.

- Está bem. Se me desculpam um momento, verei o que posso fazer.

- Harry, por acaso ficou louco? Vai custar uma fortuna – disse Hermione quando o homem se afastou.

- Daria tudo o que tenho por obter esse quadro. Se não tivesse aceitado, teria lhe enviado um império, te asseguro. Não penso permitir que ninguém mais o tenha, esse quadro não.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

- Como que venderam o quadro? Dei instruções precisas, não estava à venda.

- O jovem estava paralítico, me deu tanta pena. Ademais, ofereceu muito dinheiro por ele, monsieur. Foi uma excelente venda.

- E uma merda. Quero meu quadro de volta, e mais vale que o recupere antes que termine a exposição ou se verá comigo, monsieur.

**///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///HP///SS///**

Harry estava na sala de sua casa, deitado sobre um sofá com uma manta sobre as pernas. De novo era vinte e quatro de dezembro, e como o natal do ano novo, tinha decidido ficar em casa ao calor do fogo em lugar de ir ceiar com seus amigos.

Mas a diferença daquela noite, esta vez estava desesperado por assistir a essa ceia, só porque sabia que Severus também estava convidado. Teria dado tudo o que tinha por voltar a ver seus maravilhosos olhos negros e escutar sua voz. Mas era um sonho que não podia ser, não tinha forma possível para dissimular sua invalidez diante de seu antigo namorado. Teria que se conformar com acariciar a simples folha de pergaminho onde estavam escritas essas maravilhosas palavras: _Te amo_.

Olhou o relógio sobre a estante da lareira, quase meia noite. De repente, uns decididos toques na porta fizeram que levantasse a cabeça, intrigado. Quem poderia estar chamando a sua porta em véspera de natal?

- Se é Papai Noel, não estou – respondeu.

- Não sou nem parecido a esse gordo pançudo, Potter, e aqui faz muito frio. Abriria a porta, por favor?

- Severus – sussurrou Harry, alarmado. Olhou a cadeeira de rodas, em uma esquina ao lado do sofá, e pegando sua varinha, recitou um conjuro e a enviou a sua habitação, fechando a porta. Logo, se acomodou melhor a coberta sobre as pernas e respondeu:

- Está aberta, Severus, pode passar.

A maçaneta girou e ao momento a figura de Severus se recortava na soleira.

- Boa noite, Harry – cumprimentou, ao tempo que fechava a porta, e o jovem acreditou que se derreteria ao voltar a escutar a rouca voz. – Está doente? – perguntou, olhando a coberta de alegres cores sobre suas pernas.

- Não, é só que tinha um pouco de frio.

- Já vejo – sussurrou o homem. – Posso? – perguntou, fazendo menção de tirar o casaco.

- Sim, claro, ponha-se cômodo.

Enquanto se desfazia de seu casaco, Harry o olhou, estupefado. Com o smoking de impecável corte, o elegante cachicol branco ao redor do pescoço e o comprido cabelo atado em um rabo de cavalo, Severus Snape estava impressionante.

- Os rapazes me disseram que não assistira a festa desta noite – comentou o recém chegado, ao mesmo tempo que deixava o casaco em um cabide que tinha em um canto. – Me vou em poucos dias e não queria partir sem saúda-lo. Espero que não te incomode minha visita.

- Para nada – respondeu Harry, lutando por manter-se sereno. – É muito grato voltar a vê-lo.

Severus o olhou com suspicacia. Em quanto entrou, tinha notado a folha de pergaminho caída a um lado do sofá, e, por suposto, tinha reconhecido sua própria letra nele. E o nervossismo de Harry lhe indicava que algo estranho estava passando, embora não podia definir o que era. Sentou-se em uma poltrona frente ao jovem e esticou as pernas.

- E como foi em sua viagem pelo mundo? – perguntou com tom casual.

- Bem – engoliu com força, cada vez se sentia mais nervoso.

- Aonde foi?

- Eu... pois... a Egito. Isso, viajei para o Egito.

- Já vejo. Lindo país Egito – comentou Severus com um sorriso. – Por certo, Potter, vai ter que pegar umas aulas de como ser um bom anfitrião. Estamos em natal e não me ofereceu uma bebida – reclamou, usando o mesmo tom irônico de seus tempos de Hogwarts. Harry pensou que só faltava lhe dizer cinqüenta pontos a menos para Grifinória para ser uma lembrança perfeita.

- Sim, claro, que tonto sou – se desculpou. – Nesse barzinho tem bebidas, sirva-se o que quiser.

Ainda intrigado pela atitude tão estranha de Harry, que não tinha se movido do sofá onde estava deitado, o homem se dirigiu ao barzinho e procedeu a se servir um whisky.

- Toma algo? – perguntou, manipulando as garrafas.

- Não, obrigado.

- Teria um pouco de gelo? – indagou, olhando-o e mostrando-lhe o copo.

- Sim, claro, na cozinha – respondeu, indicando uma porta. – Sinta como se estivesse em sua casa.

Severus entrou a limpa cozinha franzindo o cenho, o que demônios se passava com Harry? Enquanto abria o freezer para tirar o gelo, seu olhar se pousou em um dos armários altos; estava vazio. Intrigado, revisou o resto dos armários; enquanto os de baixo estavam cheios de inumeráveis acessórios de cozinha, os de cima estavam completamente vazios. Então, lembrou o que tinha falado o encarregado da galeria uns dias atrás e uma luz de entendimento mostrou-se a seu cérebro.

- Merlin, Harry – sussurrou em voz baixa, sentindo que seu coração se estremecia de dor.

Fazendo um esforço sobrehumano, conseguiu que seu rosto refletisse uma serenidade que estava longe de sentir e retornou para a sala.

- Bom whisky – comentou, mas não tornou a se sentar senão que, com ar distraído, deu uma sutil mudança de direção. – Sabe, terminei o quadro do vale.

- Sim? Me alegra muito que decidisse fazê-lo – respondeu o jovem, sem perder detalhe dos movimentos do maior.

- Sim. Mas lamentavelmente o perdi. Não estava a venda – foi se aproximando a única porta que havia na sala –, mas o encarregado da galeria se comoveu. Disse que... – segurou a maçaneta da porta e empurrou.

- Severus, não... – suplicou Harry, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O homem ficou na soleira, olhando alternadamente o belo quadro sobre a cabeceira da cama e a cadeira de rodas a um lado. Depois de um momento, se girou e cravou seus negros olhos em Harry.

- Disse que um jovem paralítico tinha suplicado para que lhe vendesse – aproximou-se ao sofá e se agachou até ficar a altura do outro. – O que aconteceu, Harry?

O aludido respirou ar profundamente, o momento que tinha desejado e temido com igual intensidade por fim tinha chegado.

- Aconteceu na noite que partiu para a Alemanha – começou a explicar, com um tom que tentava conservar sereno. – Recebi sua carta e... Merlin, Severus, me senti imensamente feliz quando li que me amava – o homem estendeu a mão e enxugou uma lágrima rebelde que se deslizava pela bochecha de Harry. – Empacotei umas quantas coisas e sai correndo. O beco aqui perto estava ocupado e não pude aparatar, assim que corri rua abaixo, com a intenção de chegar a uma casa abandonada. Mas quando atravessei a avenida, um carro... – sua voz se quebrou e já não pode continuar.

- E por que não me chamou? – perguntou o homem, a voz impregnada de ternura. – Por que Draco me disse que você tinha ido conhecer o mundo?

- Eu lhe pedi que o fizesse – olhou para Severus com uma súplica nos olhos. – Ao final ia fazer algo que realmente gostava, Severus, algo que enchia sua alma. Não podia permitir ser a causa de que interrompesse seu sonho.

- Por acaso nunca entendeu, Harry? – Severus o segurou pelos ombros com firmeza. – Você é meu mais preciado sonho. Por muitas coisas que faça, sem você minha alma sempre vai estar vazia.

- Sinto tanto – sussurrou Harry, já desmoronadas suas defesas e chorando sem controle. – Tanto.

Severus o abraçou contra si, deixando que se desabafasse, e beijou seu sempre alvoraçado cabelo negro.

- Tranqüilo, meu menino, já passou – murmurrou, enquanto o embalava suavemente. Quando sentiu que a aflição ia cedendo, o separou com suavidade. – O que disseram sobre a invalidez? É... irreversível?

- Na última visita que fiz a São Mungo me disseram que preciso de uma operação, que há boas possibilidades de que me recupere. Por fortuna, a única zona afetada são minhas pernas, ao parecer isso facilita as coisas.

Severus sorriu amplamente.

- Definitivamente as facilita – sussurrou com picardia, tentando animá-lo; Harry enrubesceu, envergonhado mas sorriu fracamente.

- No entanto, não é seguro que me recupere – apressou-se a agregar, antes de acariciar o rosto do que seria seu amor. – Se não há solução, não desejo que ate sua vida a um inválido, não é justo.

- O que não é justo é que me diga isso, Harry – o homem o olhou com os olhos negros cheios de amor. – Sei que vai se recuperar, não por nada é um pirralho teimoso e voluntarioso – o jovem sorriu levemente. – Mas ainda se isso não chegasse a passar, eu seguiria estando mais feliz de estar unido a você.

- Merlin, Harry, é o melhor presente que me deram na vida. E meu único desejo é que o céu me permita seguir desfrutando deste belo presente até o último dia de minha existência.

- Te amo tanto, Severus.

O homem retirou a coberta para logo inclinar-se e levantar seu pequeno em braços, antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, que foi correspondido com urgência e ardor. E enquanto se encaminhavam para o quarto, ambos souberam com certeza, no fundo de seus corações, que enquanto estivessem juntos e contassem com o presente de seu amor, não teria dificuldades que não pudessem superar.

Enquanto se amassem, sempre teria a possibilidade de encontrar um Milagre de Natal.

**...:::::::::FIM:::::::::...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA:** Seguramente alguns se preguntaram por que não coloquei a recuperação de Harry. Confesso que por um segundo o pensei, mas ao final considerei que isso desvirtuaria a mensagem.  
A vida muitas vezes leva consigo problemas e tristezas, e as vezes chegamos a pensar que isso vai acabar conosco. Mas sempre, sem importar qual seja o problema, com o amor e o apoio dos que nos amam, podemos enfrentar a adversidade e viver uma vida plena e feliz.  
E a vocês que me lêem, já sabem, se querem me presentear algo pelas festas, me deiem un comentario, a vocês lhes custa pouquinho e a mim me faz muito feliz.  
Bem, meus queridos leitores, só me resta desejar-lhes um FELIZ NATAL, que o comemorem com as pessoas que amam e que a vida lhes traga um imenso acúmulo de coisas belas.  
Beijinhos natalinos e todo o amor do mundo.

Alisevv

**NB:**QUE FOFO!!! Amei essa fic. E espero que todos gostem como eu gostei.

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado desta surpresa de natal que traduzi para vcs. Apesar que veio bem depois do natal rs. Eu me apaixonei por essa fic desde o momento que a li pela primeira vez. E agradeço a Alisevv por me dar a autorização para traduzir esta oneshot para vcs, e também a Miyu por betar as duas partes da oneshot para mim. E obrigada Vivvi pelo seu comentário.

Também queria avisar que essa semana não haverá atualização da fic **Profecia**, pois o arquivo do capítulo deu problema e todas as vezes que digito uma letra ele fecha. Então terei que traduzir todo o capítulo de novo. E o capítulo de **Tudo por amor** ainda não foi devolvido pela beta, então assim que o receber estar postando ele.

Ah!! E antes que me esqueça! Queria avisar que já estou traduzindo a segunda parte de **Melvin's Coffee**, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pois tem mais 28 páginas no word. No mais tardar para fevereiro eu terei ela traduzida e betada para vcs.

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


End file.
